My best friends brother
by twilight geek12
Summary: Bella has know Edward for a while one night they get together what will everyone think about Bella and Edward (Normal couples)
1. Chapter 1

**My seconed fanfic I hope you like it.**

**Disclimer: Stephenie Meyer created the characters but this is my story plot **

I was sat on the sofa with my best friend Alice I was waiting to see her brother he's only one year older than me but I thought he was really kind hearted and he never only thought about himself.

Well about 6 mouths ago I was meant to have a sleepover at Alice's but when I got there she said her parents where gone so she was waiting for her boyfriend to come pick her up but since my mum and dad where out of town she said she will be back by 9:30 so I had a hole 7 hours with who ever was left in her house I was wishing it would just be Edward and my wish came true as well Emmet was at a football thing I was glad it was just me and Edward for a while we had loads of hobby's we both loved when Alice called to say she wouldn't be home till 12 me and Edward decided to watch a scary movie he like them but I didn't but he begged me to watch it and who said no to the crushes.

Near the end was the most scary bit the only thing I was happy about was that I was sat right next to Edward when the scary bit came on I hid behind Edward I don't know how long I was hid for but after a while Edward took my hand and pulled me from behind him and said

"Bella you can look now," Just as I turned to look his way we met each others eyes and suddenly his lips where on mine my mind was just thinking about it when he started to pull away then I kissed him back. Before I know it Edward had pulled away I felt sad because I thought he thought it was a stupid mistake and than he regretted it but then he spoke words

"Bella I wanted to do than since the first time I lade eyes on you." all I could answer was "Same here." We both got back in to the kiss but we were walking towards his bedroom and I was really excited for what about was going to happen he moved me bak intill we hit his bed and fell back kissing me hard he unzipped my skirt and I did the same with his jeans his hands fildling with the edges of my underware his hands slipped in, his fingers glazed over my clit I was about to loose my virgantelyey to my crush then 2 of his fingers spilled inside of me well his other had pulled down my pants "You're wet," Edward said at this point I was shouting out name and making noise's I undone his top and slipped it off then he took of my shirt Edward reached over to grab something I had my eyes closed for this part he unclasped my bra and wisped "You don't need to hide you are butifu," That's the night Edward asked me to be his girlfriend. And of cause I said yes.

Monday after that day...

I got out of Edwards car holding hands we walked over to Alice and Jasper. Jasper is also 1 year older than me and Alice but we didn't really care. Edward walked me to class before the bell but great Jess saw us she's been going after Edward since we stared school and to make sure he's jealous she go's out with other boys gets into there pants and then finds out Edward really didn't care and she would dump the boy she's going out with and go to the next one. Before we could more down the other direction she called out "Isn't she a bit young for you Edward and what do you call it ugly," all her group were laughing at her joke Edward shouted out

"No and she's 100 times better looking than you so you go back to your boyfriend's" she stomped her foot and walked off I didn't realize that I had tears in my eyes in till Edward said "Bella don't cry she's just jealous," then a sob came from y throat suddenly Edwards arms were around me "Bella please don't listen to her she's just a idoit and you know that because she's in your math's class," we both started laughing

"Better now," he asked when we had stopped laughing

"Yes thank you," then the bell went "I'm sorry Edward your going to be late,"

"Bella don't ever apologize for that and I only have Mrs. Cope she doesn't mind I'll meet you out side you class at the start of break." I nodded and he kissed the top of my head and walked away.

When the bell rung to signial break I was getting my bag when Jess came up to me and said

"I bet Edward will come crawling to me when he works out that you nothing but a ugly slut he would go to any one after you and then I get my chance with him." at this point I was walking to the door when she said the last bit I ran out of the room past Edward and his friends with Jess and her friends stood there laughing Edward called out my name and turned around to Jess and said

"What did you say to her," He asked in a scary tone.

"Nothing but the truth Edward," After she said that Edward came running after me with his group of friends walking behind him he soon caught up to me he grabbed my wrist and turned me around I had tears streaming down my checks Edward pulled me into a hug and stared to sob into his chest "Bella tell me what she said please," he said in a calm voice I told him and he looked mad which made me cry harder his friends were around us at this point the only one's I know were Emmet and Jasper the rest were on the football team with him they looked just as angry they all told me who they were well I clung on to Edward after a while we went our separate ways Edward walked me to my class before lunch the good thing was are 2 classes were right next to each other and I had to try and stop him going up to Jess just then Emmet came up to us and helped me calm Edward down, then the bell went we went inside at lunch I ate with Edwards friends and Alice.

We only had half a day today so after lunch we were told we could go home Edward drove me back to his and I slept round there because my parents were away and Esme and Carlisle were home so they said I could stay with Edward and Emmett had Rosalie stay round but we stayed in are room in till diner. I sat on the bed in Edwards lap and said "I never thought I would be able to call you my boyfriend"

"Well you can now so don't think cuz you own my heart the only person who owns it is you" Edward smiled down at me we lent it for a kiss then Esme called us for food. After that it was about 10o clock and we went to bed then there was a loud bang and crash the power went out you hear the wind howling out side I grabbed onto Edward for dear life I hated storms and he knew it he hugged me close. When the skys stopped lighting up for the momment I go my bag and looked through it I didn't have anything to wear to bed. "Um Edward I don't have anything to wear to bed," I mummbled

"Baby stop mummeling you can wear on of my shirts to bed I'm just going to get you one then I'll tell my mum that your staying with me and that were ok and she doesn't need to worry about us freezing to death because I'll get some extra blankets ok"

I nodded my head Edward pecks my lips and go's off to fetch what ever we will need there's a crash off thunder I run to the bed and hide my face in the sheet waiting for Edward to retern.

**Tell me what you think if people like it I will write more if they don't well I won't write any more.**


	2. the storm and a story

**Epov**

Finally I have Bella I thought to myself well going to get the extra Blankets for me and Bella then there was a big crash of lighting I better be quick I know Bella doesn't like storms they scare her, once I got the blankets I went back to my room to find Bella under the cover on the bed. I set the blankets at the end of the bed and took my shoes and got under the cover.

"Bella I'm back," I said as I pulled her into my arms. I felt wet on her face she's crying again.

"Bella are you ok,"

"I f...f...fine the thunnnder just scared me," she said into my shirt

"Then why are you crying?" I asked

"Because I got lonely without you and I got scared."

"What are we going to do with you?" I said

"I...I don't know," Bella said snuggling into me

"Ok before you get comftable let me put the blankets on the bed and we can get changed I'll find you something to wear and don't go to sleep yet,"

"Ok." Bella said softly getting up out of bed. Well she did that I went to my closet and got out 1 of my T-shirts and a pair of my flannel pajama bottom's I grabbed the same for he as quickly as I could just in cause the thunder and lighting struck again. I gave Bella the things and we got changed and I put the blankets on the bed to keep us warm, we both climbed into bed I wrapped my arms around her and she snuggled into me.

"What do you want to do tomorrow since it's Christmas holidays?" I asked her

"Um I want to spend time with just you and m."

"I like that idea," I just finished saying before there a loud crash and a flash of light and before I know it Bella was hugging onto me.

"Bella it's fine," I told her as she started shaking she didn't like storms because her Grans house was hit and she died but that was in some country that I can't remember since then she had been scared of them.

"Do you want to watch tv for a bit to take your mind of it," she just nodded

I grabbed the controller and put it on I look down at Bella she was facing the wall with tears pouring down her face the sky lit up again with a loud crash she just curled up into a ball "Bella," I said softly she looked up to me I sat up and held my arms out "Come here." She came up and I pulled her into my arms she rested her head on my shoulder "Right you can pick what we're going to watch," I said handing her the controller

"OK." She answered and took the controller

**Bella's pov**

I took the controller and flipped through the channels and settled for a comedy cartoon called Family guy it was really funny it took my mind of f the storm I looked up to find Edward staring at me

"What?" I asked

"Nothing." he said smiling

"ooookkkkkk, should we go to sleep now?" I asked

"Yh we should it's already 1," he answered. Edward turned the tv off and I rested my head on his chest and pulled the blankets on top of us and soon fell asleep listing to Edwards heart beat keeping my mind way from what's going on outside.

Bella's pov (The morning after the storm)

When I woke up Edward was still asleep I looked at the clock it said 7:30 I really needed to pee I tried to move and not wake him up that was very unsuccessful.

"What are you doinf it's… only 7:30 we don't need to get up in till 8:30," Edward asked.

"I know but I need to pee,"

"Ok you go pee I'm staying in the warm bed you go get cold,"

I moved the blankets back and straight away I missed the warmth of them I grabbed another one of Edward's T-shirts from the floor and walked to his bathroom. Once I had finished I went back to bed and hopped in next to Edward and put my cold hands on his bare back.

"Man on mighty your hands are freezing here let me warm them up." He said taking my hands and rubbing them.

"Thanks."

"So what are we doing today now that we're up?" I asked

"We can just stay in and cuddle on the couch and watch some movies if you want,"

"Yh that's fine oh I wonder if your mum has anything I make a cake with,"

"I'll ask before she leaves with everyone to go see my aunt,"

"Ok oh and Edward,"

"Yh baby," He asked pushing my hair out of my eyes

"It's….It's nothing." I said sitting up

"No you have to tell me now,"

"Well I was wondering why don't you like your aunt,"

"Well it's a long story."

"We have all day,"

"Alright I guess I'm telling the story Well my parents when out one night with Alice and Emmett and my Aunt had to look after me well just to get to the point I was messing around like what any other 7 year old will do and I nocked this antique plate she had had for years and she hit me and locked me in a room with no food or water for 2 days I kept screaming in the end my dad had to find me they forgave her but I never had since if they didn't come back two day's earlier than planned I would be dead so that's why I don't like her,"

"But wasn't she ever put into jail or sent to court?" I asked not knowing that I had started to cry.

"No because everyone was scared of her," Edward looked up at me "Why are you crying,"

" I just don't get why someone would do that to a little kid and I could o….oooo of lo…st you."

"Hey hey hey I'm fine I'm hear and so are you don't worry." He said

Pulling me in to his arms he wiped the tears off my face and said "Better no." I just nodded and snuggled in to him. "Bella It's 8:29 do you want to get up we can make that cake you wanted to make come smile smile for me please," He said pouting like a little kid I just looked at him and smiled he was good. "There we go there's that smile I love," We both got out of bed and go changed we went down stairs to say good bye to everyone before they left

"Bye Edward and Bella you can stay here for as long as you want we have already asked your parent's they said it's fine but to call them every day and to be back home for Christmas." Esme told us before they walked out the door we waved good bye and shut the door.

"Right let's go make a cake," Edward said I pulled his head down and gave him a kiss I was just about to move then he kissed me back the kiss started to get really heated I started to unbutton his shirt he pulled my shirts over my head and undone my bra only braking the kiss once. We walked over to the bed and lead down we took of everything else we were wearing he slowly moved inside of me he let down and kissed me "God I love you,"

"I love you to," I said as I cummed

"Maybe we should shower then make that cake."

"Yh we should," I said well Edward picked me up and walked us to the shower after that we went down stairs and make a Christmas cake. After that we made some pop-corn and snuggled on the couch watching a Christmas movie.

**I'll update this sometime next week at the moment I'm really busy **

**Review and tell me what you think about it.**


	3. Oh my god !

**My seconed fanfic I hope you like it.**

**Disclimer: Stephenie Meyer created the characters but this is my story plot **

By the time the movie was over I was half asleep I had my head on Edwards shoulder with my legs curled around me. "Come on lets go to bed before you go to sleep,"

"No i'm comftable," Edward went to get up but I stopped him "No"

"Bella come on we need to go to bed," I lifted up my arms to tell him to pick me up

"Bella walk your not 5 you can walk." I Lifted my arms again he shook his head and walked into the kichien to put pop-corn bowl in the sink I got up and streached. Edward walked in to the room

"Well at least my girlfriend isn't a 5 year old," He spat. I felt tears spring to my eyes "Yh but I don't shout at my so called boyfriend for no reason what the hell's up with you you get a text and you start being a dick the Edward I know and love would of carryed me up the staris or I'm I to young for you do you want me to call Tanya for you she's your age would that make you happy." I said with tears poaring down my face. Edward's face sofend he walked over to me wipped the tears off my face and pulled me in to his arms "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you it's just ... just well let get ready for bed and then I'll tell or should I say show you."

I nodded my head and he picked me up and put me over his shoulder running upstairs and put me down I went in to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and changed in to the same shirt Edward gave me to wear the other night. I put a hair tie on my wrist and sat on the bed as Edward walked out of the bathroom. We got under the covers and Edward grabbed his phone "Bella I Love you and please this happend before we we're together" Edward handded me the phone I read it in my head.

_To Edward _

_I'm so pleased to tell you that I'm pregant with your child_

_from your lover_

_Tanya_

I was shocked then something clicked in my head " Wait how do you know this is your kid she sleeps around alot it could be Mike's for all you know,"

"I know that but we'll have to wait in till the babys born to be sure I love kids but I don't think I'm ready to be a father yet." Edward said and then kissed my head

"any way why did you have sex with her?"

"I was drunk," I just smiled "Ok let's go to bed I don't know about you but I'm tired." We both snuggled up toghther and mutterd are goodnights then went to sleep.

**The rest of the Cullen's get back.**

It was time for me to get back home now the storm was gone and the Cullen's were back Edward drove me home the next day was Christmas anyway and me my mum and dad were going to the Cullen's for lunch and spend the night which would be fun now I could spend more time with Edward since I only have 1 avanced class with him bio we sat next to eatch other which was nice we had bio 4 times a week so I guess that was good. When I went to bed that night me nd Edward spent about 1 hour talking on the phone before we went to sleep.

**I'M SORRY IT'S SHORT I'LL UPDATE SOME TIME THIS WEEK OR I'LL UPDATE TWICE NEXT WEEK FOR WHO EVER IT READING THIS.**

**REVIEWS PLEASE WANT SOME FEED BACK SORRY ABOUT SPELLING MISTAKES DID IT IN A RUSH **


	4. oh ok

**My seconed fanfic I hope you like it.**

**Disclimer: Stephenie Meyer created the characters but this is my story plot **

**At the Cullens **

We were all sat around the table feeding are faces Edward and I still had to tell everyone about him so say getting Tanya pregant I has really hopeing it wasn't his but I don't really care. I was staying at the Cullens tonight so we could tell them. We are now sat down on the floor or sofas Edward was sat on the floor and I was sat inbetwen his legs

"Right everyone put the presants under the tree and we can read out the names," Esme told us everyone them under the tree.

"This one is for Emmett and it's from Bella and Edward" he tears the paper away and a smile breaks out on his face we bought him a top saying 'I'm du man' and 'don't mess with me'

"Thanks you 2 this is amazing." We did this in till all the presnts had been opened eveyone had said there thank-yous and my parnets are now gone eveyone eles had gone to bed but me Edward and his parents we were going to tell them now. I walked over to Edward and grabbed his hand we told his parnents to sit.

"Ok I'm just going to say it Tanya's told me she's pregant and it's so say my child but I don't think it is since she sleeps around." I looked at them they seemed rather calm Esme spoke first.

"Ok Edward since we know she sleeps around that's fine but we will have a test when the child is born and if it is yours you will be looking after it or pying child seport we're not mad at you since you are over the leggal age but I am disapointed but I really don't think this is your child that's what my gut says any way." me and Edward looked at eatch other.

"Ok thanks mom me nd Bella are going to bed night"

"night." they both called up to us

"Well that went better than I thought," Edward said

"Yh" I mutterd

"Ok what's up you never mutter in less theres something wrong tell me please Bell." Edward pouted

"It's nothing just thinking about if the baby was your you will have to help look after it you won't want me around you any more your'll probley end up getting mrried to Tanya because you spent so much time with her then your going to forget about mmmmmeee." by the time I had finished I was crying Edward rushed to get his arms around me I just pushed him away.

**(Edwards pov)**

"It's nothing just thinking about if the baby was your you will have to help look after it you won't want me around you any more your'll probley end up getting mrried to Tanya because you spent so much time with her then your going to forget about mmmmmeee." I rushed to get my arms around her but she just pushed me away and tryed walking to the bathroom I grabbed her arm before hand.

"Bella please stop" she stopped and looked up at me "Nothing and I mean nothing will stop me loveing you but hideing you feelings or pushing me away that might I doin't think it will i WANT to know what your feeling if you upset if your happy I love you and your my life." I rapped my arm around her and kissed the top of her head she ws still crying but this time she didn't push me away she just led her head on my chest "I love you to Edward I don't want to let go but I rrrreeealllly need to pee" I just smiled nd let her go pressing my lips to hers oncemore "Go and pee then."

once we were ready we got it to bed Bella went to sleep I was just looking at her then I slowley driffted asleep.


	5. sorry a little note please read !

note

I am so sorry this is not a chapter I have got a few people telling me about about spelling and things like that at the moment I just think,write and post when I have done with this story I will go back to edit them I'm sorry if the storys make me sound dumb or young I just haven't had the time if you have read my note but thanks for people reading my stories.

new chapter will be up by Saterday (I hope)


	6. It's not mine and say your pretty

**Sorry this is late and sorry about all the mistakes I make I'm going to edit my storys when I get the time so at the moment it's think, write,post.**

**Please review and I would like to say thank you to 1999 for reading and reviewing both my storys. **

**9 mounths later **

**Epov **

Tanya has gone into labor now we just need to wait and find out if this child is mine. Bella has been with me till this day not careing that I might have a son or daghter she has even told me if it is mine she will help look after it after all she does like children.

We were haveing the test done as soon as. So now we are sat down about to open the results.

"Well here gose nothing." I said I looked down at the test results

"The child isn't mine." I said smileing it's not that I didn't want kids it's just that I only want kids with Bella that's something I've know for a long while.

"Ok then we can go back to being a normal family," Esme told us smileing I grabbed my phone and called Bella's number she answerd on the seconed ring

"Hi baby," She said "Did you get the results?"

"Yh I did love the she isn't mine."

"Ok then I've got to go cooking lunch love you."

"Love you two." With that she hung up I went down stairs to get lunch myself.

**The next day at school.**

**BPOV**

"Uh I feel sick," I told Edward as we came out of class he maybe older but we are as smart as eatch other we were pretty much in all of the same class now yay.

"Yh but I think a few poeple injoyed that why on earth do we need to learn about safe sex most of us have already done it"

"I'm just glad it's home time and it's Friday oh am I still aloud to sleep around tommorow I hate being home by myself."

"Bella baby it's fine you just need to bring what every you need and you sexy body." Edward said bending his head down to kiss me

"I'm not sexy what girl have you been looking at?" I asked

"Um you. You really don't see your self clearley do you."

"No I'm just telling you the truth." I said starting to turning around.

"No your not stop it." he said pouting

"It true my boyfriend is five oh no I mean 3."

"Hey that's mean." Edward repleyed slapping my butt

"eeeekkk. don't do that."

"I will when you say your pretty,"

"Ok I' pretty."

"Thank-you now lets get home." Edward said taking my hand and leading me to the car park

**I know it's short sorry about any mistakes at all please leave me a review. **


	7. what happens now?

**Sorry about the mistakes I'm going to edit my story's when I have the time so at the moment it's think, write, post. And thank- you to ** 1999** for commenting on both of my storys.**

**Edward pov**

When we got to my house we got are things out of the car and put them in my room sat down and put the tv on and watched family guy in till everyone was here. At 6 we had dinner and then went upstairs.

"Why do I hate sex ed?" Bella asked me

"Because you always feel sick after."

"Yep can't they just leave us alone most kids in grade 8 have done it and the school only get about 2 teens pregnant a year so they should be happy it's not more why do we have to learn about it!"

"Cuz they have to maybe but all I know was that Mike was looking at you from start to finish and would explain his pants."

"Ok I don't need to know that." she shock her head

"What do you want to do?" I asked as we sat on my sofa

"Snuggle, please," she said pouting like a five year old

"Ok it's nice to know my girlfriend is five just like mmmeeee." we just sat there for about an hour talking about anything.

"What happens when you leave school?"

"What do you mean what happens when I leave school."

"Well you are leavng soon so you'll go somewhere else and I'll be stuck in school for another year." tears are now making there way down her face I rapped my arms around her.

"I'm going to study at home in till you leave school then we can go together."

"Are you really going to study at home?"

"Yes I am them I'll know a bit more about what I'm learning and don't you dare say don't do it for me I had already planed to study for a year,ok"

"Yh."

"Good now why don't we do are homework." I smiled as she nodded.

**I'm sorry it's short and I'm sorry about all of the mistakes.**

**Please review.**


End file.
